


Life Back Home

by gsaiyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: The war is over and now they're home for good. They are each other's home.





	

The room was still, the only sound to be heard was the low humming of the air conditioner sitting in the window at the foot of the bed. It kept the bedroom a decent, livable temperature in the middle of summer's heat. With his eyes open in slits, he could make out blurry images in the room; The small collection of drawing mannequins sitting upon his black and grey metal desk covered in papers of sketches and half finished pieces, the cat tower resting against the opposite wall of the bed which held two sleeping kittens in its tunnels, the coats swaying slightly back and forth on the closet door from the silent fan's faint breeze, the rising and lowering chest of a Newfoundland lying on the floor in front of the cat tower, the digital clock slowly blinking 8:43AM in glowing green numbers. The morning seemed peaceful with the early sun's rays casting beams of warm light onto the brown carpet through cracked blinds. It was almost as if he didn't want to move, to cherish the moment, even if it did happen every morning in their new home. 

He heard a groan and something in bed shifted around next to him. An arm gently rested itself around his waist and its owner pulled himself closer. "Mm, good morning, babe," came the familiar and well-loved groggy voice. He pressed his lips against the nape of Hunk's neck in lazy good-morning kisses. 

Hunk couldn't help but smile at the sensation. He did every morning. But it still felt special to him. "Good morning, Keith." He rolled over to meet tired eyes with his husband. He brushed hair out of Keith's face, the gold of his wedding band being the one hint of bright color he could see, and planted a soft kiss against his forehead. "How's my strong warrior?" he asked in a teasing manner. They were back on Earth, they had been home for months now. But it was still hard to adjust to a regular life for them, for all of them, after the many and long hard years fighting a war no one knew of. Some couldn't return to their families, some didn't have a family to return to. This was the life Hunk and Keith chose to share, together.

"It's the first time I've gotten a good night's sleep without being jolted awake," Keith told him through a slowly waking voice. Hunk had been able to settle back into life on Earth faster but he was willing to stay up those long nights and help Keith get back to sleep, even if he went back to sleep at odd times or didn't go back to sleep at all. 

"That's great.” Hunk smiled. "Let's take the dog for a walk while the air's still cool," he offered. 

Keith nodded, slowly sitting up against the wall and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. The dog, which Hunk presumed was still sleeping, jumped onto their bed with a wagging tail and jumped on them both at the mention of a walk. Keith both screamed and laughed as he tried to grab the excited dog off of Hunk and calm her. Hunk was laughing the entire time, too tired to remember how easily their dog got excited. 

Once the dog was pulled off him, Hunk slid off the bed to get dressed, casting glances at Keith with the dog in his lap and head resting against the dog's so he would remember the image. Light drifted in from the window holding the a.c. and casted a warm glow against keith’s side. The sunlight’s shimmer brought out his graying hairs. It brought out the pale freckles that covered his face. The way his hair fell loosely over the dog as he bent over. The scars on his arms seemed to be paler now; he was healing, finally. The dog lied silently in his lap, now. The dog’s black and gray fur matched that of Keith's own. Her pink tongue seemed almost out of place for how dark the two were in fur color and black clothes. They had gotten the dog soon after finding a house together and getting settled in. Hunk was the first one to bring up the idea of getting a pet and Keith wasn't too warm to the idea at first. He caved in when he was taking a walk and a stranger’s dog wouldn't leave him alone. Only recently did they get their two cats, Keith picked them up from an adoption center only weeks ago.

But the part of this image Hunk would remember the most was Keith’s warm and tender smile. The way his lips curled up and his eyes wrinkled. There hadn't been many genuine smiles that showed such happiness as this one did now. It was certainly a sight for sore eyes that made Hunk smile as well.

The morning had given Hunk many ideas but he decided this was what he wanted to draw; he couldn’t think of a better sight than the one he was looking at now. What better life on Earth could the two get?


End file.
